


kiss the tears off my face so i taste the salt on your lips

by ample_why



Category: HoloEN, Hololive
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, a little angsty, ame is sad here, ame loves ina back, did i mention ina adores ame?, ina is so in love with ame, ina loves ame so much, just ina and ame being in love, lots of kisses, no storyline at all, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_why/pseuds/ample_why
Summary: “I love you, Ame.”Amelia hates Ina. She hates how easy it is for her to love. Hates how hard it is for Amelia to say those words back. Hates how no matter how much Amelia hurts Ina, Ina can never hate her back.
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	kiss the tears off my face so i taste the salt on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Iname shippers!!!
> 
> This oneshot has been sitting in my dark filing cabinet of drafts for weeks, staring at me menacingly, so I finally decided to stop it from eating away at my insides and let it see the light of day! This is my first ever fic that I posted despite having an AO3 account for 3 years, so if you notice any grammatical errors or mistakes in general, no you didn't <3 :) XOXO

Amelia is lucky.

Lucky to have lived this long, lucky to have the ability to time travel, but she’s so damn lucky to have her. 

Amelia is so damn lucky to be cared for like this, soft and tender when all she’s ever known was heartbreak after heartbreak. 

Ina’s thumb brushes Ame’s cheek. She's so close Amelia can count every eyelash, reach out and poke the mole underneath her eye. Ame’s heart beats so fast it almost hurts.

She’s so gentle. Always gentle when it comes to Amelia. Amelia hates being treated like glass, like she’s going to break under the smallest amount of pressure, but when it's Ina, she finds herself enjoying it. 

The gloved hand drifts until she stops above Amelia’s heart. She listens with her hand, and Amelia’s heart is loud. The action is strangely romantic and Amelia begs her heart to stop being so loud. 

Ina’s fingers fan out and she presses her palm impossible closer to Amelia’s heart. 

Amelia’s breath catches. She locks in place. Afraid to be caught in the spider’s web, but she doesn’t move, maybe there's a part of her that wants to be caught. 

For Ina to reach into her chest and seize Amelia’s beating, bleeding, human heart in her hand and squeeze it dry to see how much Amelia truly loves her. Ina would never do that, Ina’s love is too tender for that. 

“It's okay to feel this,” Ina murmurs. Her voice soft and low, warm and safe. 

Amelia almost believes her. Maybe in another world, another timeline, another life, they could love each other without restraints clasped around their hands. 

Ina wraps her arms around Amelia and holds her close. Ina’s scent embraces Ame and nothing else exists in the world. 

Only Ina exists. 

Amelia’s heart beats wild, but there's something beating with it. Amelia moves her own hand above Ina’s heart and listens for Ina’s heartbeat. 

A soft thump, thump underneath Amelia’s palm. 

Ina’s heart is pounding along with Amelia’s.

It’s not as rapid as Amelia’s pulse but it’s thundering in Ina’s chest and Ame doesn’t know if she wants to smile or cry. 

“It's not rotten for you to feel this way, because I feel it too,” Ina admits in a whisper. 

Ina cradles Amelia’s hand with her own. Her fingers are gentle when they brush Amelia’s bruised knuckles. Warm despite the gloves in between their skin. Ina lifts her hand towards her lips. Pressing a kiss to each knuckle before leaving a lingering, gentle kiss on the inside of Amelia’s wrist. How cruel. 

Amelia hates how her heart lurches. Hates how Ina can steal the air from her lungs with a single action. Hates how easy it is for Ina to make Amelia fall in love with her. 

She hates Ina with a deadly passion, but Amelia knows she loves Ina more than she could ever hate her. 

“I love you.” 

Ina says the words into Amelia’s hand. Her lips tickle Amelia’s palm. Another kiss. 

Stop. Amelia wants to scream for Ina to stop, but she doesn’t, she couldn’t, afraid Ina will actually listen to her. Ina can’t just say that so easily when Amelia can’t even sort out her feelings.

“I love you, Ame.” 

Ina whispers it again in Amelia’s ear. Leaving a kiss before parting. Amelia feels a creeping sting in her eyes and her vision blurs. She’s crying. Crying over stupid words. 

Amelia shuts her eyes. Gentle fingers wipe her tears. Ina plants kisses on Amelia’s tear-stained face, two on each cheek. An action that breaks Amelia’s heart and wields it back together. Always so gentle. 

“Amelia Watson,” Ina is so close. Her breath tickles her cheek. 

Ina says her name like it’s sacred. Like the words are her mantra. Like her name is a hymn that only Ina can recite. Ina says her name like it actually matters. 

Gentle hands cradle Amelia’s face and Amelia opens her eyes, her vision no longer blurry with tears.

Amelia is forced to stare into dark blue eyes so full of adoration it hurts. Ame doesn’t deserve her love. 

“I love you.” 

Ina finishes her ritual with a kiss that leaves Amelia breathless. And Amelia in that moment believes Ina. That it is okay to feel this way, that loving someone is can be more than suffering. That love is a blessing not a curse. 

Amelia’s hat brim bumps into Ina, knocking it off her head. Ina giggles into the kiss, a sound Amelia’s heart wants to hear over and over again. Their noses brush against each other as they lean in even closer. 

The kiss is desperate and a little salty from Amelia’s tears but as always, Ina is gentle. The kiss is sluggish and soft, but Ina’s hands never linger in one spot. 

The hands that cup Amelia’s face wipe away her remaining tears. Thumbs swipe Amelia’s tears as the fingers tuck stray hairs behind Amelia’s ear, all through the kiss Ina’s hands never leave her face. Cupping Amelia’s chin, caressing her jawline, and teasing the spot behind her ear. Her hands are meticulous in their movements, like Ina is trying to memorize Amelia's face under the pads of her fingertips. Like you could give Ina a slab of clay and she’d be able to mold Amelia’s face from memory. 

Maybe that is exactly what Ina is doing. 

Maybe Ina’s afraid Ame will disappear from her grasp at any second, because it has happened before, many times. Her leaving in the dead of night, using her time traveling detective work as an excuse. Leaving whenever things got a little too serious for her and not return for what feels like weeks or even months at a time. 

Amelia hates herself for it, Ina wouldn’t feel the need to memorize her face if Amelia just stayed. 

Ina loves Amelia Watson. Ina loves Amelia fearlessly and wholeheartedly. A fact that terrifies Amelia to no end, but at the same time her heart sinks in her chest it only beats harder. Amelia can only hope to love Ina the same way Ina loves her. Shamelessly and earnestly. 

Amelia allows her hands to rest over Ina’s wrists. To pull her away or to keep her there, she doesn’t know. Maybe it’s just for contact. To have Ina beneath her hands, to feel Ina against the palms of her hands. To feel Ina’s pulse quicken underneath her thumb. 

“Ina,” Amelia pants, breaking the kiss. Ina tilts her head. Sickeningly adorable. 

Amelia wants to repeat what Ina said, she’s dying to say those three words, but she doesn’t know how Ina could say it so easily. Doesn’t know how Ina doesn’t feel the crushing weight of it all. She despises Ina for it. 

“I hate you.” 

Amelia can’t say it properly. Not yet at least. Her face is heating up and her mouth is dry, so she hides where Ina’s neck and shoulder meet. 

Ina giggles, and offers a hum in response. As if she’s saying sure you do. Amelia’s face burns hotter than the sun. Her heart is beating out of her chest, yet Amelia can’t find it in her to care as she allows herself to smile into the crook of Ina’s neck. 

“Ninomae Ina’nis,” Amelia whispers, her breath tickles Ina’s shoulder and Ina shivers. 

Amelia smirks. Payback for the countless times Ina has stolen the air from Amelia’s lungs.

“I hate you,” Amelia murmurs into Ina’s neck, wrapping her arms around Ina’s waist. 

Starved for touch, Amelia dives into Ina’s warmth. 

Her hands run themselves all over Ina. Fingers splaying on Ina’s exposed back, slowly flitting to Ina’s arms. This room is cold, but Ina is so warm. Fingers reach the fabric of Ina’s gloves and Amelia hesitates. Ina nods her head at Amelia’s silent question. 

Amelia pulls off Ina’s gloves one at a time, taking her time and kissing the skin of her hand as it’s revealed. Kissing the back of hand, all the way up to her shoulder. Amelia presses a kiss on Ina’s collarbone. A kiss on her neck. A kiss underneath her jawline. A kiss below her ear. A kiss on the corner of her growing smile.

Ina laughs and Amelia can’t help but smile into the kiss. 

She peppers Ina with kisses until she’s certain Ina understands what she’s trying to convey. 

Ina, I love you. I love you so much it scares me. I love you more than you know. 

“Okay, okay! You hate me.” Ina holds Amelia in place by her shoulders, breathless and blushing. Amelia’s pride swells at the sight. 

“Amelia Watson loves me just as much as I love her.”

Amelia's heart blossoms with adoration and she entangles their bodies even more. Guiding them to lay down on the bed and encloses Ina with her legs. 

Hearing Ina say it brings a smile on Amelia’s face. Even though Amelia can’t say it now, even if it will take some time until Amelia is ready to say those words, Amelia knows that Ina won’t mind waiting for her. 

But Amelia doesn’t want Ina to wait for her anymore. 

“Next week,” Amelia promises. 

Amelia will make it special. Ina deserves a proper confession instead of Amelia stuttering and fumbling over her words. 

“I’ll say it for real.”

Amelia seals the promise with a tender kiss on Ina’s cheek right underneath her beauty mark. 

A promise Amelia won’t break.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want, constructive criticism is welcome just not too much or I'll take it the wrong way and cry. (i'm joking)
> 
> No, but seriously, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Have a mild indifference towards it? Let me know! Since this is a really short oneshot and my first, I'm hoping to post longer ones in the future. So I'd appreciate any suggestions on what I should write next, I like every holoEN pairing so feel free to suggest even the rarest rarepairs, no promises it will ever escape my abysmal draft folder though so your suggestion might live in my drafts until the end of time or until I force myself to click the post button <3 :]
> 
> Farewell, Iname shippers!!! I wish you all a pleasant evening.


End file.
